Let the love games begin
by StephOTH23
Summary: When Percy wins the Demigod games and is blessed by some of the gods, it has a curious side affect. With demigods and goddesses alike lusting after Percy who will he choose? Please read, better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first PJatO fanfic, no flames please. I do not own Percy Jackson or the Olympians. Just pretend there was no HoO.

PERCY POV

As I plunged my arm down in the water in front of me, I willed the water to push me forward. It wasn't really necessary; I was half a length a head of my nearest competitor. Stretching out my arm I touched the end of the pool. I heard Apollo's commentary echo through the stadium:

"And Percy Jackson takes gold in the last event of the Demigod Olympics, securing first place over the Athena Cabin, a close second. How he managed it, I don't know: there's only one of him.

Jumping out of the water, I punched the air. "POSEIDON IS THE BEST!" I looked to the crowd and saw my father beaming at me, nodding approvingly. I had just one the Demigod Olympic Games singlehandedly. Of course, I didn't do too well in the team events, seeing as there was just me against a whole team of others, but I won all the water related events, including all the rowing ones, even when I was rowing against eight people. I also won the equestrian ones; these included average mortal ones, with the addition of Pegasus racing. I completely failed at archery, as per usual. It was embarrassing, not even one arrow hitting the target. I did pretty well in fencing, although Annabeth just about beat me: I prefer fighting with a broadsword. When I fight, I slash, not jab, so fencing was pretty weird for me.

Anyway, I just singlehandedly won the Demigod Olympics. Now I wanted to know what the secret mystery prize I'd been promised with. The suspense had been eating away at me for the 3 weeks of the games.

I made my way up to the podium, and grinned, bowing triumphantly to the applauding crowd. A couple of nymphs threw rose sat him. Thalia rolled her eyes and the other hunters looked on in disgust, while Annabeth glared daggers at the nymphs – my adoring fans. I smirked.

"Percy Jackson, Winner of the Camp Half-blood 2012 Demigod Olympic Games, please make your way to the judges stand, where you will receive your prize. I jogged to the stand pulling a couple of Usain Bolt moves as I went. Hey, I just won the Olympics; I had the right to be a little cocky.

"Perseus Jackson," The 14 Olympians sat in their thrones (Hestia and Hades had been reinstated after the war with the Titans) and I was addressed by Zeus himself: "Three of us Olympians will gift you with our blessing, as a reward for winning the Demigod Games." Suddenly Apollo grinned, idiotically, a large yellow top hat appeared in his hands and he brandished it at me flamboyantly.

"Pick three names," Winking, Apollo placed the hat in front of me.

Looking inside the hat I saw the folded up pieces of paper and quickly took three out. I don't like suspense and I didn't want to wait any longer.

Opening the first one, I felt as though I had been hit by lightning. Zeus. The said God, looked grumpy and growled at me begrudgingly. "Perseus Jackson, You have received my blessing. You can now control lightning and are welcome in my domain." He sounded like he had just drunk a carton of sour milk.

I was pretty relieved that it had been Zeus and not…I stopped dead as I opened the next piece of paper and was enveloped in a strongly perfumed cloud of pink glitter. I groaned internally. Aphrodite. Of all the gods why did it have to be Aphrodite?

The love goddess squealed as she saw that I had opened her slip of paper. "Perseus Jackson, you have received my….oh…oh my," Blushing Aphrodite twirled her hair around her finger, as I looked down to see my swimming trunks turn into a tight pair of speedos, that left little to be revealed. My body also appeared more sculpted, but apart from that I couldn't see much of a difference so it was Aphrodite's reaction was a puzzle to me. "Uh, well…" She continued, surprisingly unconfident for her usually self-absorbed self. "You have my blessing and are now irresistible to any woman."

I looked around at the Olympians, and was embarrassed to find all the females on the council excluding Artemis had their eyes either fixed on my abs or, uh, lower… Artemis however, was carefully looking away, though her face was flushed red, and her eyes kept straying back to me, before she shook herself and looked away once more.

I found Annabeth in the crowd, who was staring at me with an almost hungry expression on her face. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Artemis POV

As the already handsome boy transformed into something… I would say god-like but that didn't describe him. He was just flawless, perfect tall. Sexy.

I blushed furiously and I looked away. I was Artemis, man-hater, I shouldn't be having these thoughts. However, when I glanced at my fellow council members, I saw they weren't hiding their attraction to him. Aphrodite was practically leaping out of his seat and Athena was panting like a dog. This made me angry, but I told myself it was because a mere man shouldn't have this effect over us goddesses.

I was jolted out of my thoughts, when I realised my blessing had been called as the final won. I told the boy he would now be a good hunter, and a master of the bow and arrow. I tried to avoid looking at him, but I had to and was found myself being sucked into those dreamy green eyes.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Aphrodite looking at me incredulously.

APHRODITE POV

As I saw Artemis's dreamy, wistful expression, I realised something. Something that hadn't happened since Orion. Artemis liked a boy. The same boy, that all the women, including me, that ever saw him would lust after.

The demigods games were over, let the love games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for the lovely response I received regarding the first chapter of this story, it was completely unexpected. I woke up to a whole bunch of emails saying people had followed and favourite and stuff, so thank you! I hope you like this chapter too, and please guys, R&R!**

PERCY POV

I felt uncomfortable under the gazes of the goddess, and asked for permission to leave, claiming I was tired. It was a lie; the energy from the gods' blessings coursed through my veins and I felt as if I could take on an entire titan army. Either way, I was dismissed and I had barely got into my cabin when I heard a knock on the door. Opening it to find my girlfriend there, I grinned. "Hi Annabeth, how are you?" She didn't respond, just threw herself at me and landed on top of me on the bed and started making out with me, incredibly passionately. I was enjoying it tremendously. However, when Annabeth started unbuttoning her blouse, I grabbed her hands forcing her to slow down. "Hey, Annabeth, I thought we said we weren't going to rush things."

"Oh gods Percy I don't want to wait, I can't wait." She practically panted the words as if looking at me forced the breath out of her body, her eyes bright. "I want you Percy. Now." I started letting her continue – hey, I'm a guy! Some things are kind of tricky to resist for us. But then a question popped into my head and I couldn't help asking it.

"Why? Why now Annabeth?"

She blushed deeply. "Percy, have you seen yourself, it physically hurts me to be so close to you and not be throwing myself at you like I did just then. I came here to tell you something, but when I saw you…"She trailed off

I apprehensively walked over to the bathroom, and saw myself in the shell framed mirror. _Holy crap! _I still looked like me, but I was….improved. Flawless skin, deep tan, perfect features, tall and muscular. I was exuding charm. I smiled in wonder. My teeth were brilliantly white, my smile slightly crooked but in a good way. _Gods, I am so hot._

Then I realised the only reason my girlfriend wanted to _be_ with me (if you know what I meant) was because I had got hotter. Did I repulse her before?

"So you only wanted me because of the way I look."

"No, Percy that's not it. I like you, your personality. Actually, Percy I..I love you." I grinned and leaned forward kissing her on the lips. She fainted.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth are you okay?" After a few moments she awoke, and looked at me longingly.

"I have to go," She told me, a sad smile playing on her lips.

I went to bed that night, knowing that, my girlfriend loved me and that I loved her. Realising I hadn't told her I loved her back I decided to tell her first thing tomorrow. I didn't know it would be the last time I saw her for quite a long time.

ANNABETH POV

As I left Percy in his cabin I smiled through my heartbreak, resisting the urge I had to jump his bones again. I saw the way all the other girls looked at him as he changed, the Aphrodite cabin were already plotting making him theirs; and of course, their mother. And my mother. And just about any girl that had been at the Demigod Olympic final: all the gods plus the Greek Demigods, which means pretty much everybody. I didn't stand a chance with him what with all the girls after him. Even Clarisse was staring! I told him I loved him and he didn't say anything back. That was enough for me to make my decision. Right after Percy had left and my mother had approached me, and given me the opportunity to build my own skyscraper in Athens. I didn't accept straight away. I went to see Percy. Then I jumped his bones. Then I told him how I felt about him and he didn't answer. He kissed me and it was so good I fainted. Left the cabin, and left Percy. Found my mother and accepted her offer. I was about to leave for my flight, but found myself unable to leave without telling him I was leaving. Knowing if I actually saw him, I wouldn't be able to go, I wrote him a note.

I slid the paper under the door and left, tears running down my cheeks.

APHRODITE POV

Up in Olympus, I sat in my palace, a few nymphs reapplying my make-up. I felt a heart shatter, and I relationship end. _Yay!_ Drama and…wait… It was Annabeth Chase's heart breaking? _Must be something to do with Percy,_ I smirked to myself. I looked into the breakup and saw Percy didn't know. _Well, somebody should be there to comfort him when he finds out; _I reasoned and flashed to the Poseidon cabin.

He looked cute when he slept. Sat across his chest, pressed my lips to his and nearly swooned. The love energy exuding from him was almost as potent as my own. My blessing had never had such strong effects on anyone before. He opened his eyes, slowly and I nearly melted into a fragrant pink puddle as the deep green pools of his stunning eyes pulled me in like the tide.

PERCY POV

"Aphrodite?" I was puzzle at finding the goddess of love straddling my chest. She leaned down and kissed me, and I pushed her off of me. "I have a girlfriend!"

"Do you?" She cocked her eyebrow at me and tossed me a note written on crisp white paper.

_Percy,_

_I had to leave. I'm finally about to achieve my dream. I going to Athens, I don't know how long for. I'm so sorry Percy, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, but you never said it back. You'll find someone else Percy, someone better. _

_Love always, Annabeth._

Aphrodite kissed me again, and I responded in kind too weak from my heartbreak to exist. If anyone could help me get over Annabeth it would be Aphrodite. When the goddess started to tug my shirt over my head I let her.

We had fun that morning.

ARTEMIS POV

Zeus called a meeting of the Gods so I bade my hunters farewell and teleported to the throne room. Everybody except from Aphrodite was already there. When the love goddess sauntered in, she was straightening her dress and adjusting her, unusually out of place hair. It was obvious that she had just been with a man. Ares looked furious. Hestaphus just looked resigned. It was neither the first or last time his wife would cheat on him.

"Sorry everybody, I just got back from visiting Camp Halfblood," Trilled Aphrodite. She had a curious smirk on her face.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you were Aphrodite."

"I was! If you don't believe me ask Perseus Jackson." Every goddess in the room apart from me sighed dreamily at the name before the expressions were replaced by ones of jealousy. Athena in particular was glaring daggers at the love Goddess. Poseidon however, was torn between a look of approval, and horror. Aphrodite was beautiful, but this was his son here. I imagined a tidal wave forming somewhere in the Pacific Ocean.

I felt angry too, but only because we woman shouldn't worry about men, or care so deeply about them. I also had a tugging feeling in my stomach and was feeling more hatred than usual towards Aphrodite in that moment. But I didn't mean anything.

Zeus called the meeting to order. Apparently the goddesses had been neglecting their duties. All of them had been distracted by a certain green-eyed demigod.

ATHENA POV

I scowled at Aphrodite. I was the one that got Annabeth out of the way. Perseus Jackson should be mine, would be mine. As I constantly reminded other people, I always had a plan. And this one was particularly ingenious. But first I'd need to know a bit more about Percy. Anything Annabeth had known in fact.

I went to camp and hid my presence. I spied Percy. He was kissing a Demeter girl, Katie, I think her name was. Next thing I knew they were heading back to his cabin. I hung around for the rest of the day, trying to glean something, anything about Percy's personality from the way I was acting, but all I noticed was the sad looks he'd get between chatting up girls. It didn't require much chatting from the way the girls were already all over him. By the time he went to bed he'd been with 6 girls, plus Aphrodite. 7. Gods, this guy was a player. However when he slept, I watched over him and noticed something different about him. He seemed gentler, more sensitive, and very ,very sad. Every so often he whispered my daughter's name, making me grit my teeth. Why would he want her when she could have me, the real thing?

Just then Artemis flashed in, looked at him for a moment, kissed him on the lips and left just as abruptly as she came. She couldn't see me, but what I just witnessed was incredibly interesting. My dear sister had been looking down on us in disdain ever since Aphrodite had blessed Perseus, and there she was, visiting him while he slept. On top of that, she kissed him. Artemis the man-hater had feelings for a guy. Unable to refrain from laughing, I teleported back to Olympus out of fear of waking up Perseus

ARTEMIS POV

_What the hell did I just do?_ I was in the tent, my heart beating fast. I hadn't meant to visit Perseus. I had been planning on going back to the hunters, but the boy had entered my mind at the last second before I flashed away from Olympus so I ended up going to him. When I saw him lying there so peaceful, so innocent, my icy heart thawed slightly.

"_Annabeth," His voice sounded like he was broken inside, and a tear squeezed out of the corner of his shut eyes. My walls came down and I melted. This boy may be whoring around with Aphrodite and Zeus knows who else, but it was only because he's hurting. I have to fix him, make the hurt go away. Leaning forward I pressed my lips against his. They tasted like salt and sugar at the same time. A volt of electricity passed through me as our mouths touched. I bolted up, horrified at what I had done, yet light headed and giddy with…something at the same time. _

I teleported back to my tent, and that is where I was now. But I knew one thing: that kiss had been undeniably unforgettable and I don't think that boy, however much I hated the fact, would ever be completely out of my head.

I sighed and rolled over. The last image in my mind before I drifted into a dreamless sleep was a pair of green, green eyes gazing at me, their depth's full of sorrow. I was going to put that broken boy back together even if it was the last thing I did.

PERCY POV

I woke up alone in the cabin. I was almost surprised. I'd 'slept' with so many girls the day before in this bed, it felt strange to be alone in it. Those girls had temporarily numbed the dull ache Annabeth's departure had left inside me, filled the void that was left where my heart should be.

Of all the girls, there was only one who I wanted more of. I pulled out my cell. It was a Nokia brick phone – something more flimsy and expensive would be impractical. It would only get broken, and besides, if the worst came to the worst, I could maybe use it as a weapon. My cell phone was virtually indestructible. As I scrolled through the contacts, my stomach flipped as I saw Annabeth's named and I was tempted to ring her and beg her to come home. But I loved her and she was living her dream, and I wouldn't take it away from her no matter how depressed I felt. I did, however, select the name immediately after hers. Aphrodite. She had programmed it in yesterday morning. I typed in a text and pressed send before I could change my mind.

Aphrodite POV

I was sitting in the throne room listening to yet another boring lecture from Zeus about how we shouldn't shirk our responsibilities, when I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket. I read the text. It was from Percy.

_Are you busy? ;)_

For a second I was kind of pissed off. I had never been anybody's booty call before. I'd always been very much in control of any relationship I'd ever had. Then I blushed. Percy could be out trying new things but he came back to me. Of course, I was marvellous in bed, which probably didn't do me any harm, yet he still wanted me. Artemis was scowling at me, as I stood to leave.

"Sorry Zeus, I have to go to Camp Halfblood. I promise to be very responsible with my duties, etcetera, etcetera," I was gone before he could forbid me from leaving. My last glimpse of the throne room was Artemis looking as if she wanted to murder me.

I arrived in the Poseidon cabin to find a naked Percy stretched out on the bed confidently, a crooked smile turning my knees to jelly and my brain to mush. I dived on him and started kissing him passionately, feeling light-headed and hungry for more. He literally ripped my dress off of me before… I won't bore you with the details. Let's just stay we spent most of the day in that cabin getting to know each other. Somehow, impossibly, he was even better than the first time. With a pang of jealousy, something occurred to me. _He's had some practise while I was on Olympus. _My frowned was quickly transformed into a smile as our lips collided once more.

When we were done, Percy contemplated me for a moment. Sadly I found myself staring at him , desperate for his approval. He smiled and I relaxed.

"Go on a date with me?" He grinned crookedly at me. It wasn't what I'd been expecting; I'd never been asked out by a guy _after_ we hooked up before. However I was elated; he wanted to know me for me, and I'm a lot less shallow than when it first meets the eye.

"Oh gods yes!" I trilled before cringing. Too eager. "I mean…Sure, why not?"

He smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat as I flashed away. Prada's new collection came out today and I just had to be the first to get that cute snakeskin clutch.

**A/N: So yeah, that's it for now. Percy's turned into a man whore, but mainly because he misses Annabeth. Does he have feelings for Aphrodite too? What is Artemis going to do about her feelings for him, especially as Athena knows, and what is Athena's ingenious plan? Stay tuned for more love games guys, please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's another chapter. It's not long, but hey, what can I do? Please tell me who you want Percy to end up with because I'm so torn right now. Anyway please R&R, and thank you to those who do, and those that already have.

PERCY POV

I was preparing for a date with the goddess of love. I wasn't sure why I asked her truth be told, but the way she was looking at me, I could barely help it. Those big blue eyes had searched my face o hopefully begging for my approval after we, you know, made love. And when the goddess of love wants your approval after sex, you know she likes you. Truth be told, I think I might like her, but I've liked a lot of girls lately. I've slept my way through half the Aphrodite cabin, a few Athena's too, as well as a couple from the other cabins. I was wearing a simple button down shirt and a pair of distressed jeans. I looked at my watch.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…0

Exactly, on time Aphrodite appeared in a pink puff of glitter and smoke. Despite her flamboyant arrival, she was dressed simply in a white summer dress, wearing what looked like no makeup. She was still the most radiantly beautiful being I had ever seen.

"You look gorgeous, if you don't mind me saying Lady Aphrodite," Complimenting her as I greeted her. She blushed slightly, tinting her cheeks rose pink. I never understood this; gods in theory should blush gold, the colour of ichor. "So, where are we going?"

"Wait and see," She winked as we were enveloped in a fragrant cloud of pink sparkles. When it cleared, I looked around. We were on grass bank, and a picnic set was laid out on a blanket in front of us. I looked up at the view, and saw the Golden Gate Bridge. I swallowed my tears. The last time I was here I was with Annabeth.

I sat down on the blanket and talked and laughed with Aphrodite. We drank and ate and generally had fun. Then, she offered me a different drink. It was silver and rippled like the moon's reflection on water. It reminded me of Artemis and her pretty silver eyes.

Aphrodite POV

I offered Percy the truth elixir. Of course I didn't tell him what it was, despite what Athena may believe I'm not stupid. I waited a couple of minutes after he drunk it, wanting to make sure the potion had taken effect.

"Who do you think the prettiest goddess is?"

"You." No hesitation. That's good.

"Who do you love?" His face twisted in pain, yet it remained excruciatingly handsome.

"Annabeth." He sighed dreamily. My gut twisted in jealousy. "And Calypso. And Artemis."

Calypso I could deal with. Since she'd been released from Ogygia nobody had seen her. Probably lying low, avoiding us gods that kept her imprisoned. But Artemis? That bitch was going down.

"Do you think you could ever love me?" I asked in a small voice. Some of my ego had been knocked down by Percy's revelation.

"I know I could." Satisfied with his answers she kissed him, and teleported them back to his cabin, where they had an excellent end to an excellent night. The next morning, before she left she leaned over and kissed Percy on the cheek. As she flashed away she heard him murmur Artemis' name in his slumber and was filled with a murderous hate directed towards the goddess of the hunt.

Artemis POV

I was astounded by the venom in the look Aphrodite gave me as she materialised in the throne room. I could practically feel myself disintegrating under the intense heat that was shooting at me from her eyes. She looked kind of…jealous? The way I was feeling – she'd clearly just got back from seeing Percy.

I'd decided to go see him after the meeting – I needed to sort my head out, and maybe talking to him would help. Much to my dismay, Aphrodite joined me.

"Perseus," I greeted him formally. While Aphrodite greeted him with a passionate kiss, squealing his name.

"Hey Aph," He said stroking her silken hair. Self-consciously I ran my fingers through mine, hoping it didn't look to unruly. The familiarity the love goddess shared with the object of my affection hurt in the pit of my stomach. Jealousy.

"Lady Artemis." He bowed at me smiling, and then before I could do anything, he drew me in for a hug. I froze surprised, and considered turning him into a jackalope. Or maybe a hunting wolf. Then I could keep him forever. But that embrace filled me with warmth and inexplicable pleasure. My feelings for him were ineffable; I couldn't physically explain the way in which my heart swelled when I saw him, or the giddiness that came over me. I had never experienced before it. We chatted for a while. A strange thing for me; I had rarely ever chatted with a man I wasn't related to.

Suddenly, his warm smile turned cold and his sparkling green eyes seemed to freeze over as he looked at me in distaste. My heart fell a little, and I could only imagine the crestfallen expression on my face. He turned away from me and lifted Aphrodite in his strong, strong arms, kissing her beautiful face, smiling at her adoringly.

Aphrodite looked smug and I glared at her. This was her doing, the smile dropped off her face when his eyes widened and he set her down, looking into the distance. I followed her gaze A grey eyed, blond teenager was approaching us.

"Annabeth?" Percy practically whimpered her name. "ANNABETH!" He gathered her in his arms and swung her round and round, a look of wild joy on his face while from me and Aphrodite's faces it seemed as though we'd just smelt gone off milk or something.

Annabeth's presence felt wrong however: More powerful, more godlike. It felt familiar a bit like… "Athena," I hissed, and Aphrodite spoke simultaneously. I was kind of surprised. Apparently she wasn't as slow to catch on as I thought.

"Percy, I'm so sorry! I should never have left, it's just my fatal flaw is pride the opportunity and, oh Percy, I love you so much!" She buried his face in his shoulder, wetting his shirt with her crocodile tears. I'd give Athena one compliment: She was a darn good actress.

Just then, I soft voice reached us, floating towards us on the gentle breeze. "Percy?"

A caramel haired beauty emerged from the woods. I groaned inwardly. Really, _more_ competition? Wait, when did Percy become a contest?

"Calypso?" Percy said his voice full of wonder. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

"Nor did I." The lilting melody of her voice was mesmerising. He let go of Annabeth and hugged her tightly. He then went and stood in the midst of the four of us. A love pentagon? Fab.

Aphrodite POV

As I surveyed my opponents I prepared myself for a battle of the heart. And when it came to affairs of the heart, I _always _won, and I was going to make sure this would be no exception.

Bring on the love games.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is guys: the fourth instalment of Let the love games begin. Anyway guys, please, please, please review. I'm not going to do that if I don't get this many reviews I'm going to quit thing, but it really makes a girl feel good about herself if you do review. So please, please, please review. Please. With cherries on top. And everything else. Just review. Please.**

PERCY POV

I turned around slowly and eyed the women that surrounded me. Annabeth, she was my first love, my best friend. She held an irreplaceable spot in my heart. Calypso, I loved her too, ever since I stayed with her on Ogygia my dreams featured her as a main component. I just never believed I would ever see her again. But, gods, I was happy to see her. Aphrodite was without a doubt the most beautiful woman I had ever met. She was perfect. Many, believed her to be shallow, stupid even, but I knew better. The past few weeks I had got to know her better and better. She was sweet and caring and kind and intelligent. Who cared if she liked causing a bit of mischief in people's love lives? I had never met a woman who didn't like to meddle in the affairs of others, except for maybe the caramel haired beauty that stood just a few feet away from me. Anyway, back to Aphrodite. The sex? Mind-blowing, to say the least. Finally, Artemis: The aloof goddess of the hunt intrigued me, and also terrified me. But mostly I wanted to know why she was here. I wanted to know why the hater-of-men didn't hate me, why she _liked_ me (Aphrodite's blessing told me that much). I wanted to know what secrets hid behind those silver eyes of hers.

What I wanted most of all though? I wanted to know who the Hades I should choose.

Being a seaweed brain and all I became completely overwhelmed by too many thoughts. I was also running on fumes. I'd been staying up very, very late with Aphrodite, if you get my drift so I was very tired. Whatever the case, I keeled over and collapsed on the floor unconscious.

CALYPSO POV

I had been hesitant in coming here, coming to see _him_, so very much so I had put off this visit for several months. However, as I attempted to enjoy my new found freedom travelling the world that I hadn't seen in millennia, my mind continuously strayed back to Percy. He was the only hero who I hadn't been able to get over. I think I loved him more than I loved Odysseus and that's saying something. Somehow, he had become even more handsome than the last time I saw him, and I was having a kind of… physical reaction to it. I wanted him, _all_ of him. One part of him in particular, if you know what I mean.

So when he collapsed onto the ground just moments after we had finally been reunited my panicked, my heart fluttered so hard I thought I might end up on the floor next to him after suffering from some kind of cardiac arrest. The three goddesses instantly surrounded him. I couldn't help but wonder why Athena was disguising herself as a 17 year old; she seemed almost like a demi-god. Artemis's presence surprised me at first, but when I saw the longing and adoration in her eyes it clicked. Lady Artemis had rejected many a man, turned lots of them into jackalopes, but her icy heart was thawed out by his warm green eyes, the same way they had melted my heart. Percy Jackson was irresistible, even more so now than ever.

I snapped out of my reverie. None of the three goddesses knew how to care for a hero. Thanks to the gods, however, I had had plenty of practice in that field. I brushed the goddesses aside, ignoring their angry looks. Percy was what mattered right now. I reached into my bag, and took care of him properly. I laid his head in my lap and ran my fingers through his mop of soft black hair, and inhaled his oh-so familiar smell, while the other women looked on jealously. For too long I had longed for their lives of freedom, I wouldn't let any one of them have my salvation, my Percy. That boy was all mine.

Percy began to stir in my lap. I leant down and woke him with a kiss, disregarding the death-glares I was receiving.

"You're so pretty." He murmured. I was practically glowing.

"So are you," I replied, caressing his face with my fingertips.

APHRODITE POV

I could feel the love, and boy was I unhappy. Athena pretending to be Annabeth – what the fuck was that about? And where did Artemis get off, thinking that after all this time she had the right to this man? Calypso, I understood. I saw how they fit together – that's why he was sent to Ogygia in the first place. But she was never meant to leave.

Percy had woken up and I pulled him into a hug. "Percy, sweetie, are you feeling okay?" I flashed him my most dazzling, alluring smile, but it couldn't match the crooked grin he sent back to me. It caught me off guard and I melted a little inside. However, when I saw his gaze slide off of me and over to Athena; the sly manipulative bitch, pretending to be Annabeth. I was going to set that record straight for sure.

"Athena, I never asked, what are you doing here?" I turned towards her, a fake smile on my face and staring daggers from my eyes.

"What, is my mom here?" Athena replied, feigning innocence, while Percy looked around for the wisdom goddess.

"Athena's not here." Percy furrowed his eyebrows. God, he's so cute! I almost squealed out loud.  
"Oh but honey, she is." I pointed at Athena, who looked shocked. I had to give it to her; the bitch was a kick ass actress. "She's pretending to be Annabeth so she can get with you." The cute confused look on his face morphed into one of anger, and he was overtaken by a mesmerising yet terrible beauty. I shrunk into myself when I realised it was directed at me. He was terrifying.

"It's Annabeth Aphrodite. I think I know my own fucking _girlfriend _when I see her! Yeah, I said it. _Girlfriend." _He smashed his lips against hers. I flinched, and the floodgates broke open, the tears began streaming down my face. "I thought you were different to how they said Aphrodite, but you're just a shallow manipulative bitch that would stoop to such a low level to get what you want. You're a spoilt little princess that always get what she wants. But no more Aphrodite… You don't get me. I never want to see you again. Ever So just fuck off back to Olympus and leave me alone."

Shit, I really pissed him off. He had to believe me though, I was telling the damn truth. I glanced at Artemis who just shrugged back at me. She didn't want to get booted out of Percy's life. Calypso just looked confused.

"Leave, Aphrodite. Turn around, and walk away." I wanted to argue but I did as I was told without fighting back. I don't know why, it's just like I was compelled to do as he said. Wait, did he _charmspeak _me? Hades, I'd been cheated at my own game.

But the games weren't over. Athena was going down.

ATHENA POV

That was even easier than I anticipated. I'd been counting on the fact that Percy would be so happy to see Annabeth again he'd cling to her. Or rather, me. The best part was getting back at that whore Aphrodite. How many guys had she taken from under my nose? It had become almost a game to her, seeing who I liked and taking them from me. Not anymore Aphrodite, not anymore.

I am Athena, and I always have a plan. Let the games begin.

**A/N: There we have it kids! How will Aphrodite recover from this? When will Percy realise who faux-Annabeth really is, and what will Artemis and Calypso get up to with Aphrodite out of the picture? Anyway, as I said in the previous author's note: Review, please, please, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been in hospital and haven't been able to write. Also I got my first flame which is quite exciting ;) If they hated it enough to review, at least I affected their life in some obscure manner. The main gist of the flame was that this was just cheap love not real love, and that's what the love games are about – defining love from lust.**

**Anyhow, I only got out of hospital last night, and pretty **much** crashed out, so this isn't great.**

**Also, you are going to hate me at the end of this chapter…sorry…:P**

**Without further ado:**

If you were to go to Olympus and visit the bedroom of a certain love goddess that evening you wouldn't have been prepared what you would meet. Aphrodite was a mess. She lay in her oversized crimson clad heart-shaped bed with tracks of mascara running down her cheeks, her eyes swollen. She wasn't ugly, in fact, she was still pretty, but it was as close as anybody would ever see her to it. She had a god-sized tub of Cookie Dough ice cream tucked in the crook of her arm, and a spoon in her hand.

Blubbing nonstop since Percy sent her away; Aphrodite had watched dozens of chick-flicks and romantic comedies in an attempt to cheer her up, but nothing would work. Every time one of the on screen couples would kiss, Aphrodite would be remembered of the passionate make-out sessions she had shared with Percy. Frustrated, she threw her remote and the TV screen with such force it smashed. She bolted upright; she wouldn't lose Percy this easily. He was hers and she was his. They would live happily ever after together and nobody would ever come between them and – Aphrodite's thought processes stopped in their tracks. If she got Percy would she stay faithful to him? She liked to believe so.

Remembering his fatal flaw was loyalty, Aphrodite realised that the reason he had become so irate at her over the whole 'that's not actually Annabeth' situation is because Annabeth was his first love, his best friend, and he'd always remain faithful to her above anyone else. Athena, on the other hand was a different story.

Aphrodite closed her eyes for a moment, and as she opened them once more, she was returned to her usual splendour. If she was going to convince Percy that the girl he believed was Annabeth was his really his girlfriend's mother, she'd have to make a quick trip to Greece. Athens, actually.

She teleported out of her castle, and reappeared outside the Parthenon. A curly-haired blonde with sorrow in her eyes was giving orders to a bunch of builders. Perfect.

The girl's eyes widened as she turned round and saw the beautiful goddess waving at her. _This could not be good…_

**x-x-x**

Athena grinned triumphantly as Percy ordered Aphrodite away, and gathered the Wisdom Goddess (still disguised as Annabeth) to his waist and announced her as his girlfriend. Athena always had a plan. Artemis shot her a dark look, but dared not to say anything for fear of being sent away also. Snuggling into Percy's shoulder comfortably, she ran a finger lightly down his chest. He shivered in delight.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private Annabeth," The black haired boy took her slender hand and pulled her into his cabin, where the two shared a heated make-out session, leaving Artemis with a thunderous expression on her face, while Calypso was utterly befuddled. Why in the name of Zeus was Percy calling Athena Annabeth?

As if Artemis had read the sea-nymph's thoughts the moon goddess, spat out the answer to the question before turning on her heel and stalking into the forest angrily muttering vicious curses under her breath.

Back in the cabin Athena was busy ripping off her clothes. Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind that would guarantee Percy being hers forever.

"Percy," She crooned sweetly, "Swear to me on the river Styx that the two of us will never break up again, for _any_ reason and be together forever." She fluttered her eyelashes. Percy happily nodded; he was grateful he had his first love and best friend at his side once more.

"I, Perseus Jackson, sweat an oath on the river Styx that me and-"

He was interrupted by a cloud of pink glitter and a strong smell of Chanel perfume. "Aphrodite," he groaned, "I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again."

Aphrodite flinched at his words but her glowing smile remained intact. "Maybe not me, but how about Annabeth?"

"Hey there, Seaweed Brain." She smiled weakly.

Percy looked between the two identical women. "Swear it to me. Swear to me you are Annabeth."

The real Annabeth swore on the Styx immediately, while Athena smiled somewhat sheepishly. "It was worth a try?" Percy glared. "Come on you, enjoyed it…" Athena nibbled his earlobe seductively, and a slight moan escaped his lips, despite his reluctance. She had the touch of a goddess, quite literally. Annabeth looked like she was about to be sick.

Pushing Athena away from him Percy ran from the cabin. He needed to clear his head.

Lapping the shore were soft waves, and Percy took pleasure in the feel of the foamy water washing over his toes. Suddenly, a slightly larger wave appeared, and from the frothing crest burst a beautiful but very naked woman.

"Aphrodite!?" Percy spluttered. It wasn't that he didn't like the image – much the opposite in fact, but it was unexpected and he was not prepared to see the love goddess's rude parts shoved up against his face.

"And this," She trilled, stepping down from the wave she had emerged from, "Is how I was born. Isn't it fabulous?"

Percy rolled his eyes, and tore his eyes away from her, turning to walk away.

"Percy, wait. I know you need time to think it through but… I love you. For real. And I want to be with you more than anything. I'd be faithful to you! I'd never have another tryst with a mortal or anything. Just me and you forever Percy… Think about it. If you want it too, meet me here tomorrow at midnight, if you don't… I promise I won't mess anything up for you Percy. I want you to be happy." She caressed his cheek with her soft hand and flashed away to Olympus. She had business to attend to.

He had barely been alone 5 minutes contemplating the love goddess's proposal, when another light hand touched the back of his neck. Soft waves of sweet smelling caramel coloured hair brushed his face. "Hey Calypso," A smile appeared on his face, though when he turned to look at her, she seemed melancholy.

"Hello Percy," She closed her eyes for a moment, as if making herself do something. "I've come to say good bye." He attempted to interrupt her, but she pressed a finger to his lips, stopping him. "You and I aren't meant to be. The gods sent me heroes who I would love, but could never be with. _Never_." Calypso whispered her face pained. "Don't you see Percy? Even now, even after I have been freed, you'd still never be able to stay with me. Because even if you do love me, there are others you love more and you could never truly be happy for me."

Tears welled in both of their eyes as she turned and walked away.

ARTEMIS POV

Being in the forest made it easier for me to think. The problem was that the only thing I could think of was that green-eyed son of Poseidon. I loved him so much it pained me to admit my feelings. Maiden goddess's should not go round falling in love with men, it just wasn't right.

Athena told me of Aphrodite's unveiling of her true identity, grumbling all the while. The problem was, now the real Annabeth was back… the cruel tug of jealousy pulled at my insides. He was obviously going to choose her and I wanted him. I wanted him so badly.

Whenever I had felt attracted to someone before, I quickly transformed them into jackalopes before I could feel myself want them. Of course, many of the men I turned into jackalopes were just annoying; it's not easy to catch the eye of a goddess. But Percy was different. Kind, sensitive, brave… handsome. If any man in history were to be worthy of my affection it had to be him. I decided to head for the beach, where I suspected he'd be, when I saw a shape begin to climb a tall oak tree. I watched as the figure climbed the tree. Once it had settled on one of the highest branches, I stealthily followed.

"Hi Perseus," I whispered in his ear. It was a bad idea. I had startled him terribly, and he fell off the branch, bumping down through the other branches till he reached the ground.

I winced; it was at least a fifty foot drop. I gracefully shimmied down the tree trunk, jumping the last few metres and landed gracefully on my feet beside him. He was out cold, but definitely alive. I stroked his hair until he came back to the waking world.

"Pretty...pretty eyes… pretty Artemis" He murmured sleepily. I blushed deeply and smiled.

"Hello Perseus," I bent down and hugged him tightly, glad he was okay.

"Why don't you hate me Artemis?" He asked, once I let him go. "Don't you think of me as a man, little miss man-hater?" He tapped my nose. I was kind of shocked. I had never been called 'little miss' anything by anyone, and people didn't go round tapping my nose. Generally my very presence commanded respect.

"Quite the opposite Perseus. The other male aren't really men, just boys. They're just overgrown arrogant, whiney, annoying, disgusting, rude, nasty, boys. You however, are most definitely a _man_ and a strong, kind, brave, loyal, funny, beautiful man at that_._" He blushed at my words, and placed a hand on the back of my head and tilted his head forward slightly, at the same time drawing me in.

This was even better than I imagined. The anticipation was wonderful, a tingling sensation that passed over me, while my heart fluttered manically. This was it – my first kiss. His beautiful green eyes gazed into mine seeming to stare all the way into my soul. I could barely breathe.

He made the final lean and pressed his full lips to mine. Electricity coursed through me as if I had just been hit by my father's master bolt. I leaned into the kiss and deepened it, because Perseus was keeping it PG, probably because he thought that I wouldn't want anything else being a maiden goddess and all.

Zeus, was he wrong. I parted my lips and he responded in kind, so ran my tongue along his teeth, asking for entry. Permission granted, our tongues wrestled for dominance. He won, of course, being a whole lot more experienced. He was a truly a

It was bliss beyond anything I ever imagined, yet I still wanted more. Half of my fingers were entwined in his hair, holding him close to me. He couldn't break away now even if he wanted, to; I was so much stronger than him. My other hand slipped up his shirt and felt his glorious abs. His skin was smooth and hot. His hand snaked up my shirt my shirt too, and I gasped in pleasure and shock. I, the Goddess of Maidens was about to lose my maidenhood and I relished the fact.

I began unbuttoning my shirt, my lips still on his when he broke off.

"Artemis, what are you doing?" I was confused. I had believed it was fairly obvious. I flashed him a smile, aimed to be coy and seductive. I guess it did have the effect because he gulped. Then he shook his head dismissively. "I'm not doing this with you Artemis. It's not right: You're the goddess of maidens."

I felt myself pout. I was not behaving like myself in the slightest. "I know Percy, it's just…you're so…so…you?" I trailed off realising what I was saying made little sense.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not that great Artemis." Oh but he was. "Could you give me a minute? I need some space to think." I nodded, slightly dumbstruck that he was leaving me here. I thought this was us getting together. Forever.

A small part of me, the only part of me that remained anything like my old self, the only part of me that wasn't obsessed with Percy was disgusted at my sentiments. My feelings for a man. Ugh. This was completely Aphrodite's fault. Before the blessing I respected him, but she went and made him completely irresistible. Bitch.

I watched his retreating figure for a moment before deciding to pursue him. I stealthily tailed him, using my skills as a huntress to stalk him unnoticed. He was heading to the archery area. Picking up a bow, he pinged the string. Knocking an arrow, he pulled the string taut and let go. The arrow sped right towards the target, landing outside the bull's-eye. I was shocked he couldn't hit the bull's-eye with my blessing, but I suppose a blessing could only do so much considering Percy's legendarily bad archery skills. Nevertheless, I couldn't help but feel jealousy that Aphrodite's blessing worked better on him that mine did.

I relaxed, watching him shoot, as he got closer and closer to the target. I tensed when I saw a blonde girl approach him. It was a demigod – Annabeth, I supposed. She spoke to him, and he was nodding as she did, an understanding expression on his face. He cracked a grin, and she laughed at something she said, and leaned forward and gave him a soft sweet kiss. Rage burned through my heart. How dare she kiss Percy? He was _mine. _Percy left, but she stayed and practiced throwing knives at the targets. She hit the bull's-eye each time and never missed - just like how I always hit my target. I waved my hand and in it appeared my bow, and a single silver arrow. I knocked it onto the string and pulled back, feeling the string tighten in my grip and then I released it. It pierced through her temple, and she collapsed to the floor instantly. For a second I felt triumph, Percy was all mine. Aphrodite had been sent away from Percy, Athena called out on her deception, Calypso had bowed out gracefully thanks to my persuasion, and Annabeth was dead, only leaving me. I had won the love game.

A moment later, however, I was horrified. What had I done? I bounded to wear the daughter of Athena lay, and looked for a sign she might be alive. There was no such clue; the arrow had pierced right through her brain, the arrow head protruding from the other side of her head and there was no pulse. She was dead.

The disgust at what I had done was overwhelming. I curled up in a ball and cried and remained there for hours. The sun had come up when I was finally distracted from my sobs by a shadow looming over me. I looked up. It was Percy.

"Percy, it's not what it looks like…" I lied.

When he turned to look at me his face was scarier than when he had been yelling at Aphrodite. It betrayed no emotion, other than indifference towards me, a chilling frost evident in his voice. "Would you care to tell me what it really is then Lady Artemis?"

He turned back towards the demi-god's corpse. His expressionless face morphed into one of devastation, sorrow etched all over his face, and he began to cry as he laid his eyes on her cold body.

I couldn't answer him.

"Why, Artemis?" Not looking at me, he asked the question I dreaded answering.

"Because… because she kissed you."

"BECAUSE I ASKED HER TOO LADY ARTEMIS! BECAUSE SHE CAME TO TELL ME THAT SHE THINKS WE SHOULD BE FRIENDS BECAUSE CLEARLY SHE DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE! AND WHEN I TOLD HER SHE COULD SHE WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME! It was a goodbye kiss, for old time's sake…" His yells died down into a pained whisper. His face turned to stone as he turned to look at me. "And you killed her."

He turned and grasped her body in his arms, and rocked her softly.

I spent the next hour or so trying to explain to Percy, but he stoically ignored me, not even acknowledging my presence.

Eventually I gave up, and turned, running towards the woods. I was stopped by a goddess, just as about I was about to enter my domain.

Athena.

_Oh crap._

**A/N: Ahaha, you all hate me now **

**I hate myself a little bit but I dug myself into a hole and while climbing out, did it in the messiest way possible.**

**I don't think this is going to have so many more chapters, it was originally only meant to be like, a three shot, but it didn't go the way I hoped and got all messed up…**

**Ah, well. Please review kids, you can tell me you hate me and so on ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for keeping y'all waiting, I started a new story (Red Sky in the Morning - check it out!) and I've been sleeping a lot. I like to sleep, don't judge.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**

**One last thing: A big thank you to my beta Ageofmyths for motivation and of course his awesome fix-er-upper-ing skills. Editing is probably the word I should use there, but hey. Whatever floats my boat. Anyway, check out his stories or I will cut you. **

**I'm joking, but read his stories.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

Percy Jackson had a lot of thinking to do. Rocking his best friend and first love's corpse in his arms, he ignored Artemis's pleas to acknowledge tugged at him and cried and begged, but he kept a stiffly emotionless mask on his face. When she finally left, he allowed the full force of the tears to break through, like a dam bursting.

"Oh, Annabeth…" He sobbed, burying his face in her blonde curls. "I'm so sorry."

He knew right then that he would've chosen her if she hadn't broken up with him. They made sense, Annabeth and Percy. Best friends all through their childhood, that friendship had turned into love. They could have had children, grown old together. Lead a normal life, something he always dreamed of.

Percy had always thought he and Annabeth would have an epic love story, full of hardships along the way, but he believed they'd get their happy ever after. When he was young, Aphrodite had promised him a difficult love life. He'd just never imagined that the difficulty would be him losing his Wise Girl. He'd never contemplated where his life would lead; he'd always assumed the path paved the way to a future with Annabeth.

As he tenderly removed the arrow from her skull, he felt his mind wandering somewhere that he did not want it to go.

_What next?_ Percy hated himself slightly for the things that popped into his head. Or rather, the goddesses that appeared in his mind's eye. The image of Artemis was accompanied by a feeling of rage towards her. Her silver eyes seemed to implore him for forgiveness. He shook his head furiously, expelling her from his thoughts.

The second goddess, Percy could never quite grasp an image of what she looked like. She seemed to shift, sometimes with silver eyes like Artemis's and blonde princess-like ringlets that reminded him painfully of Annabeth. Sometimes she would have caramel locks like Calypso's and green eyes like a certain oracle. Sometimes, however, she would have simple, wavy, brown hair, and gentle blue eyes that reminded Percy of no-one. The only constant thing about Aphrodite's appearance was her undeniable beauty.

Percy quickly banished the mental picture of her too: it was wrong to think of his future with another woman while Annabeth lay dead in his arms.

**x-x-x**

Hello there, _protector of maidens_." The inflection on the last three words was vicious; she practically spat the words towards her sister.

Artemis gulped as Athena's stern grey eyes glared into hers, anger seeming to emanate from her very being. It wasn't often the goddess of the hunt was scared - in fact she was often considered fearless. As was proved by this occasion, however, that belief wasn't entirely factual.

On the contrary; Artemis was terrified. Athena obviously knew what had gone down in the archery arena.

"You killed my daughter." Athena hissed, advancing on Artemis in a graceful prowl.

"I'm sorry sister, I regret it greatly…" Artemis apologised desperately.

"You'll regret it even more when I'm done with you," replied Athena, with eyes glinting maliciously. The goddess of wisdom's hand slid towards her spear. Artemis drew her bow nervously.

Usually the pair were pretty evenly matched in a fight, but Athena was filled with the strength anger gave and Artemis was feeling vulnerable, emotionally and physically. Mentally she wasn't prepared to fight, after shooting a maiden of whom she was meant to be the protector and then being rejected by the only man she had loved in several millennia.

These events wreaked havoc on her body as well, with the emotional turmoil leaving her feeling lethargic and exhausted.

Nevertheless, Artemis gripped her bow tightly, nocked an arrow and drew the bow into the ready position. Athena snarled and pounced into action, ramming the shaft her spear into Artemis's side with such force that the latter stumbled over.

As Athena drew nearer to her with her spear raised Artemis desperately loosed the arrow she had knocked. It flew with deadly accuracy towards Athena but the goddess rolled out of the way just in time. The time this took gave Artemis the chance to regain her footing.

With narrow eyes Athena advanced on the goddess of the hunt once more. This time, however, she stabbed with the head of the spear. It had been headed for Artemis's heart but the goddess had desperately smashed her bow into the shaft, deflecting the blow. Instead of hitting her chest, Athena's spear sunk deep into Artemis's thigh. Artemis grunted in pain as the metal cut through the flesh and sinew in her leg. As Athena pulled out the spear she twisted it sadistically, tearing the muscle in Artemis's leg. Golden ichor flowed freely from the open wound.

With a shriek of agony, Artemis nocked another arrow and shot it at the other goddess. It sped towards Athena's eye but the goddess threw up her arm to intercept the silver arrow. It landed with a sickening thud as it smashed into the bone. Athena winced and gritted her teeth but made no sound.

She hurled her spear towards her Artemis, and it hit the goddess square in the stomach. Artemis doubled over in pain, and wrenched the spear from her stomach. Ichor dribbled from the wound.

In retaliation, Artemis pulled two throwing knife from her belt and launched them at Athena with superb accuracy in quick succession. The first lodged itself in her shoulder, where it would be sure to cut through muscles and cause a pretty nasty wound. Sure enough, Athena's white shirt was stained golden from the ichor that seeped around the edge of the blade. The second grazed her cheek, resulting in a long scratch just under her eye. Ichor leaked from it in drops. It seemed as if she was crying golden tears.

Instead of shrieking in pain, she silently looked her sister straight in the eye. Pulling the knife from her shoulder with one hand, she reached onto her back where she removed a weapon that Artemis had not previously noticed.

It was Zeus's master bolt.

A twinge of envy flickered in the pit of Artemis's stomach. Zeus would never let Artemis wield the master bolt. Only Athena had that privilege. Artemis was broken from her thoughts by a fork of lightning crashing towards her. Diving to the floor and rolling out of its path, she saw the grass where she had stood previously burnt and dead.

Athena wielded the bolt in one hand and the sword in the other. Edging closer and closer to her sister who was scrambling to her feet, the goddess of wisdom's eyes glinted malevolently. She aimed her spear at her sister and was poised as if to throw it at Artemis like javelin. It was a feint, however, and Athena took full advantage of the fact that Artemis was slightly disorientated from throwing herself out of the place where she expected Athena's javelin to land.

Athena pounced, and rammed the end of her father's Master Bolt into her sister's forehead. Athena smiled in sadistic pleasure as she watched Artemis's body writhing in agony as screams of pain escaped the huntress's lips. Her hair was smoking and her eyebrows singed clean off.

Artemis was in unbelievable pain. The electricity coursing through her was as agonizing as bearing the weight of the sky on her shoulders. She could feel her limbs jerking about as if they were being controlled by an unskilled puppeteer. Suddenly the pain subsided and the screams that had been escaping her lips died down. Artemis opened her eyes to find the master bolt hovering over her once more. Much to her disgust she found she was quivering, quaking in fear. The thought of experiencing that agony once again made her want to die.

"Athena…please…I'm sorry…" Artemis could barely get the words out; the breath seemed to have been squeezed out from her lungs.

"You're sorry?!" Athena's eyes blazed in fury. "What about me?" her eyes were now filled with pain. "You are meant to protect maidens, not kill them. If you really wanted to you, could go around killing girls all you wanted. I wouldn't approve, but nor would I care too much. But…" Athena's eyes gleamed in fury once more. "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Excruciating pain coursed violently through Artemis once more as Athena smashed the master bolt into her sister's face. As the agony faded once more, Artemis was shaking, no longer in control of her limbs. They still jerked occasionally, the electricity not having entirely left her body.

"And what possessed you to kill her, oh great goddess of maidens?" Athena hissed in her sister's face. When Artemis made no reply, Athena poised the master bolt as if to strike her sister once more.

"No!" Artemis choked out, unable to face the agony again. "It was because of Perseus..." She whispered, her voice betraying the shame she felt.

"As I thought." Athena's haughty tone was clearly visible from her air. "You are nothing but a slattern, a common harlot. A jezebel. A floozy tart. A dirty trollop. A filthy _whore._" With each insult the goddess of wisdom smacked her sister around the face. Before long the skin swelled and broke, golden ichor oozing out of its cracks. Her eyes were puffy and purple, and her lips swollen and bruised so badly they were practically black.

Athena continued with her insults, which were getting progressively worse and more modern. By the time she was finished Artemis's face was beaten almost literally to a pulp. Her arms and legs were also bruised.

Then she stopped abruptly. Artemis would have been grateful for this but she couldn't help but feel suspicious of the smile that was spreading slowly across her sister's face.

"Are you nearly done?" Artemis whispered weakly. She coughed up some ichor.

"Almost." With a sadistic grin Athena flipped Artemis over. Landing heavily on her battered face Artemis moaned in pain.

She felt her shirt being lifted, and the cold end of a knife flicking and slashing and stabbing against her skin in small, sharp, precise strokes.

Artemis's yelps of pain were muffled as her face was squashed against the ground.

Athena stood up and surveyed her handiwork. She seemed to approve, because she left, but not before striking Artemis with a sharp kick in the ribs.

With a groan, Artemis allowed the numbing darkness to engulf her entirely.

**x-x-x**

Percy was still holding Annabeth in his arms when he was approached by Athena. She appeared to be bleeding, golden ichor saturating her shirt. Dry ichor partially coated her face, making it appear as though she was wearing half of a metallic mask.

"Athena, are you okay? What-"

"Don't ask." She dismissed the question, before holding her arms out for Annabeth. "I want to take her to Olympus. She deserves a hero's burial, her own tomb."

Percy was reluctant to let her out of his sight, so he drew her closer to him. Of course, if Athena wanted to she could take Annabeth by force with ease, but Percy doubted the goddess wanted to play a game of tug of war with her dead daughter's body.

They stayed like that for several long minutes, looking straight into each other's eyes, Athena with her arms outstretched and Percy with his clutching Annabeth to his chest. Eventually Percy relented, grudgingly handing Annabeth over to her mother. In a flash of golden light Athena and Annabeth had disappeared.

Percy sunk back down to the floor and contemplated what to do. He tried to think but he couldn't. He couldn't think where he could see splashes of Annabeth's blood splattered over the sandy floor of the arena. He couldn't think where he could see the very arrow that had ended her life lying on the floor, coated in red, and what was quite possibly a smattering of brain juice.

He sighed and stood up.

There was only one place he could think clearly. The beach. On his way there he passed the forest; he heard a faint whimper coming from just inside the boundary of the forest. Cautiously he made his way over, pulling riptide out of his pocket as he did so and brandishing it in front of him ready for action.

Another faint moan sounded, this time right by his feet. He almost slashed out with riptide, but stopped himself as he realised who had been making the noise. It was a girl lying face down on the forest floor. However, from the golden ichor seeping from countless wounds he could tell the girl that lay on the ground was a goddess and from the auburn locks that cascaded round the head he could identify that it was Artemis.

One thing jumped out at him. Her shirt seemed to have been pulled up, and etched clearly onto her back was a single word.

_Murderer._

Suddenly it occurred to Percy that this probably had something to do with the fact that Athena had been bleeding when he saw her. Bending down, he gently flipped Artemis over. It couldn't be easy to breathe with your face squished against the floor.

When he could see her face he was shocked. Her face was near unrecognisable, everything swollen and bloodied. It also seemed that she had no eyebrows, which gave her a strange ethereal look and combined with her swollen face it looked almost like she was an alien. Athena definitely hadn't gone softly on her.

She stirred under his soft touch. "Percy…" she murmured.

He was tempted to leave her there, he was so angry at what she had done; but he couldn't in good conscience leave her there until her essence sunk into Tartarus, or until she faded.

"Yeah." Hesitantly, he took her hand. "You're going to be okay Artemis."

"What about…" Her voice faltered. "What about us?"

Percy remained silent. Instead of answering he sent a mental prayer to Apollo. Artemis was beyond the help of the squares of emergency ambrosia he had in his pockets.

With a flash Apollo arrived. "Hey Perce, what's up?" His face paled as he saw his sister. "Oh gods, what happened to her?"

It occurred to Percy that it was strange for Apollo to be asking the gods what happened, especially seeing as Apollo was the god of prophecy and all. Apollo did wait for an answer and just turned away, snapping his fingers.

Another smaller burst of gold flashed into existence and with it a medical kit appeared next to the sun god.

Percy watched as Apollo went about his business. Seeing Artemis would be fine, he got up to leave, but the goddess's hand suddenly clenched his in a vice-like grip.

"Don't leave me, Percy!" She begged.

Percy still considering going, but the look the sun god gave him told him he'd get his ass whooped if he left. Percy resigned himself to sitting there as Apollo did his word. By the time he was finished, Artemis's skin seemed to have melded together where it was broken, and the swelling had reduced significantly, yet dark bruising still covered her skin.

A bandage, however, was required to cover a nasty wound on her upper thigh. When Apollo turned her over he gasped at the inscription cut into her back. "Who? Who did you kill lil' sis?"

His sister didn't reply, not even to berate him for saying she was younger, so he turned to Percy.

"Annabeth." He muttered. "She killed Annabeth."

"So this was Athena's doing?"

This time Artemis nodded slightly. Apollo stroked the place where his sister's eyebrows once were.

"She was wielding Zeus's master bolt." It wasn't a question, but Artemis shuddered as the memory of the pain returned to her.

Percy flinched involuntarily. He couldn't imagine how it would feel to be electrocuted to such an extent that it would kill any mortal a thousand times over almost instantly. For Artemis it must have been much worse, as she experienced the full extent of pain the electricity could inflict without being able to die.

Apollo finished healing her. "I'm sorry Arty, but the word 'murderer' is going to scar your back permanently." Artemis looked horrified. "I'm going to take you back to Olympus now, okay?" Apollo told his sister, concern evident in his eyes.

"No." She replied. "I need to talk to Percy." The said demi-god was filled with apprehension. What were you supposed to say to the girl who killed your best friend?

Apollo nodded reluctantly before he disappeared, vanishing back to Olympus.

"So…" Percy trailed off, unable to think of anything to say.

"I'm so sorry for what I did." She hesitated before adding, "Is there any chance Percy? Of me and you?" Her facial expression was one of pain, yet Percy felt for some reason that the hurt was not caused by her injuries.

"Maybe…" Percy started doubtfully. Artemis's face lit up. "No. No, I'm sorry Artemis." Percy was angry at himself for raising her hopes.

"Why?" Her voice cracked as she said the word.

"Right now, as I'm looking at your face all I can see is Annabeth lying in my arms with an arrow through her skull. And I don't think I'm ever going to get past that. I loved you once, Artemis, but that ended when I saw Annabeth lying dead with your arrow in her head."

"You loved me?" Artemis whispered.

He nodded solemnly. "Ever since I first laid my eyes on you. I thought you were so beautiful you took my breath away."

Artemis blushed at his first words before her face became sad. "I am sorry Percy, I really am. I understand why you can't be with me." Percy caressed her bruised cheek.

"You should get back to Olympus." It was more of an instruction than a suggestion, and Artemis released his hand and flashed away, a sad smile adorning her features.

Percy checked his watch. It was nearing midnight, and he had somebody he needed to talk to.

When he arrived at the beach, Aphrodite was already there waiting for him. Her image wasn't shifting tonight; she simply had wavy chocolate coloured locks and gentle blue eyes. Percy had a suspicion that he was seeing Aphrodite as she really looked.

"You came!" She was jubilant.

"Yes but," Her face fell as she heard the 'but'. "I don't want a relationship right now; I don't want to dive right in. I barely know you Aphrodite! I don't know your favourite colour for Zeus's sake!" Aphrodite raised her eyebrow at him pointedly and gestured at her impressively pink attire. "Okay, maybe that one was obvious, but there are a lot of things I don't know. Also,"

"What are you trying to say Percy?" Her eyes were piercing.

"I'm trying to say we should take things slow. Get to know each other. Be _friends_. And then we can see how things go from there."

Aphrodite nodded. It wasn't as much as she would've liked, but it was enough. "I can deal with that. By the way, I'm sorry about Annabeth." He looked pained so she intertwined her fingers in his. It wasn't a romantic gesture though, but one of silent companionship offering him comfort.

Aphrodite took Percy's head in her lap as he allowed tears to fall freely. He told her many stories about the times he had shared with Annabeth, and he was able to laugh at some of the memories.

He would never forget Annabeth, that was for certain, but now it was time to look to his future.

Gazing upwards he found himself staring into a pair of deep blue eyes.

That night they began the process of getting to know each other. They told each other old stories, childhood memories, allergies, favourite songs, favourite movies – everything. They laughed and joked, and Percy almost threw up when she relayed the story of when she bedded Poseidon; that was one story he definitely didn't need to hear.

The sun was rising the next morning when they found themselves falling into a comfortable silence. In the morning light, Percy noticed something he didn't in the dark of the night. The fourth finger on Aphrodite's left hand was noticeably devoid of any jewellery. No wedding band adorned it at all.

Aphrodite was no longer married.

Percy found himself smiling like a fool.

**THE END**

**I figure I'd end it here, let your imaginations do the rest.**

**If you really want me to continue, let me know.**


End file.
